


The Little One

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vouyerism, handjob, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He just wanted to show his little brother the truth about his friends.
Relationships: Seto Ranvalt von Northmare/Nanase Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	The Little One

It wasn't unusual for his brother to summon him to the office, yet Nagi still felt anxiety pooling at the pit of his stomach. Something was not right, something was missing, but he had no time to investigate it as the sudden call had arrived. Without Thorvald around, Nagi had lost every person he could remotely trust, so there was no telling what would happen next. Swallowing his worries, he slowly opened the heavy door to Seto's study. Surprisingly, there were no guards around. His brother cared deeply about his own security, so it was unexpected. He entered the room with his gaze on the ground, walked up to the carpet and kneeled. 

\- You called, aniue. 

\- Oh yes, I did. You see, last events had shown me something, and I decided it was the time for us to talk honestly. 

Nagi raised his eyes and his heart instantly froze. Seto was smiling serenely, and one of his hands was playing with red hair of the person sitting on his lap. Riku's face was pale and stained with tears that kept occasionally flowing from his eyes. His mouth was covered with something Nagi couldn't identify, and from his pose the blonde could tell that the boy had his hands tied. As if it was a show made for him, they weren’t covered by the desk at all, Nagi had full view of everything that happened.

\- What… What is this, aniue?! 

\- You see, I've been thinking long and hard… No matter what I do, you refuse my kindness and won't be grateful towards me. 

His hand kept stroking Riku's hair, making him produce panicked whimpers. Nagi wanted to run up to them, but Seto's cold gaze stopped him from moving. 

\- We can't have that, stay where you are… That's where you belong. What was I…? Right. I have been thinking about a reason for that. Why would my cute little brother, that I raised myself, abandon me? Who could've corrupted his pure mind? Who was responsible?

Riku's voice went higher as something moved underneath his shirt. The red eyes looked at Nagi, begging him for help. Slowly, Seto's hand slid the piece of clothing up and showed Nagi his groupmate's naked chest. Pale fingers started lazily playing with the nipples, and Riku tried to move away, to no avail. Nagi clenched his fists, but he couldn't move. His trained senses told him that there were people around. It seemed that the guards weren't gone, they were just hiding, ready to intervene was he to move against Seto. 

\- I honestly thought that removing the japanese pianist from the picture would be enough to make you come back to me. But the damage was done. The seed had grown immeasurably, making you abandon everything you used to value, throw myself away and go on a rampage… Aaah, how I wondered, why? And now… I can see it.

As if to make his point clearer, Seto pinched one of Riku’s nipples. Even despite the gag, the boy whined loudly something that sounded like “stop”. Nagi bit his own lip so hard he could taste the blood. Seto’s other hand, the one that was petting the hair before, went lower, slowly, slowly sliding down the stomach. Riku tried to run away from the touch, but bound as he was, his range of motion was constricted. Nagi couldn’t tear his eyes away from the point where his brother’s fingers dived beneath the rubber band of Riku’s pants. A loud yelp told him when it reached its “destination”.

\- Aniue, please, stop this…!

Completely ignoring him, Seto gave a languid stroke. Riku reacted, as much as he tried to stop himself, his throat producing something between a groan and sigh. The man hummed in a deep voice, to which Riku threw his head back and rested it on his shoulder. Nagi finally tore his gaze away from the crotch of his friend, only to look at his brother pleadingly.

\- I… I understand, please, release-

\- No, you understand nothing. These people are a new source of corruption. You are torn, my dearest little brother. Torn between them and your country, torn between the japanese pianist and me… But worry not. I am generous. It's the king's duty to show his people the right way.

To make the show better, Seto used his free hand to expose the boy’s length to the world. Riku’s breathing became faster. His body was acting on its own, soft moans leaking through the gag. Seto playfully bit his exposed neck, to which Riku reacted with a louder whimper. His hips were trying to speed up the slow rhythm with which Seto teased him. The man chuckled, and something resembling fondness flashed in his eyes.

\- Isn’t he adorable? Look, how desperate he is for my touch. Shameless, spoiled sweetie, overflowing with the poisonous honey. He doesn’t even care that you are watching, all that matters is getting the pleasure, no matter from whose hands.

Nagi wanted to look away. His stomach was twisting in every direction and nausea kept filling his throat with acid, but he couldn’t move. Tears obstructed his view, and it was the only thing that kept him from screaming.

\- This is what I wanted to show you. The true nature of your so-called “friends”. They are all such good people, aren’t they? They came all the way here to take you back. But did you really think it was for you? That they cared about anything beside the business? Look at him, Nagi.

With those words, he forced Riku to face the blonde’s direction. His face was a mess, there was saliva dripping down his chin and his eyes were puffy from crying. His dick was exposed, hard and leaking with precum, staining his brother’s hand with fluids. Even so, his gaze was clouded, surely from the pleasure he got from Seto’s fingers. Nagi was dizzy. He wanted to scream. To take Riku away from his brother. To run away from this room. And yet those poisonous words kept echoing in his head, taking away all the strength in his limbs. Seto picked up a faster pace and the blonde couldn’t look away again.

\- Do you like what you see, my dear brother? This is what they really are. I assure you, if I took any other of them, they all would soon eat from my hand, not minding you at all. Since I’m generous, I offer you a choice. Do you want to come back to them… To those that could betray you any second, or stay with me? Everything I have ever done was for the sake of the weak ones, for our country, for you… And they are just selfish sluts.

Nagi’s view was blurred and the dizziness intensified. It was too much. Riku’s harsh breathing, Seto’s hypnotising voice, the rustling of clothes, louder moans, and then suddenly… silence. The blonde didn’t even notice he was crying until he blinked and saw Riku splayed on his brother’s lap, catching his breath, and Seto who slowly released the boy’s cock, letting it hang in the open. His hand and Riku’s stomach were stained with a white fluid that Nagi refused to recognize.

\- Ah, you are cute, little one. Don’t worry, I will decently pay you for your cooperation.

Seto removed the gag, cooing him sweetly. Despite that, the boy still had trouble catching his breath, which was further obstructed by a dirty hand entering his mouth. Dazed, Riku slowly licked them, earning a pleased chuckle from the man.

\- He didn’t even refuse the payment. Haha, you truly are a spoiled little flower. So, Nagi. What will it be? What do you choose?

There was only one answer. Nagi did the only thing he could do. He fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old thing I found in my docs, I never posted it but it's short and lewd so here you go.


End file.
